More Peach Pie
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: (Sequel to 'Peach Pie') Princess Peach joins Marth in his room to share the peach pie she had baked for him. What will happen? Will Marth like the peach pie?


**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to my other story '**Peach Pie**'. I wasn't going to create a sequel to the story and I definitely wasn't going to continue it, but someone asked me to continue it, so I decided to make a sequel. This is for SweetPie-Keilani. :)

* * *

**More Peach Pie**

* * *

Nervous, jittery, and highly jubilant, Princess Peach continued to follow the handsome Marth to his room up in the second floor of the large mansion that they were currently in. As they journeyed to their destination, the blonde princess constantly fiddled around with her fingers in an uneasy manner. Butterflies kept attacking her belly and the nervousness increased with each step she took. Does Marth know about the feelings she had for him? If he knows, why doesn't he acknowledge it? If he doesn't, how was Peach going to let him know how she felt?

When they reached Marth's room, he opened the door and held it open for the princess. Peach thanked him and stepped into his room, allowing her eyes to roam the place. Marth entered the room from behind her and shut the door. The prince set the plate down on to a small glass table in the room and then turned to look at the female, relaxed and calm.

"You know," he started. "We don't have any forks to eat the peach pie with."

Peach gasped. "Oh no! I'll go down and retrieve some from the kitchen!" she was about to hurry out of the room, but Marth stopped her by grabbing her hand. Touched by the prince, Princess Peach's eyes lowered down to their joined hands, cheeks flaring up.

"I'll go get them. Don't trouble yourself with that," the dashing prince informed her, slowly letting go of her hand, which disappointed the peachy princess. "You just stay here and make yourself at home. I'll be back soon."

"O-Okay…!" squeaked Peach.

Marth gave her a smile before departing from the room, closing the door as he went. After he was gone, Peach released a loud and heavy breath, rubbing her red cheeks. She wondered if Marth noticed her blushing like crazy when he grabbed her hand. If he did, then she'd feel so silly!

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Roy walked in. "Hey, Marth, have you seen my comic-" he stopped abruptly, never finishing that sentence as his eyes landed on Peach who was sitting on Marth's bed, hands on her cheeks.

Peach stared back at him, unmoving. _This is bad._ Peach thought dreadfully. _This is bad, bad, bad! What if Roy thinks I was snooping around in Marth's room? And, if I do tell him the truth, is he going to blab to everyone else about Marth and I sharing peach pie in his room that I BAKED FOR HIM?! Oh dear…!_

"Peach?" Roy spoke slowly, a frown crawling around his facial features.

"Yes?" Peach yawped, fiddling around with her fingers and feeling her heart hammering against her chest repeatedly. She felt as if her heart wanted to burst out of her chest.

Roy's gaze never left hers. "What are you doing here in Marth's room?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Peach asked while trying to play oblivious, sweat-dropping and laughing nervously. "I'm not in Marth's room, am I?"

"Uh, _yeah_, you are…" Roy trailed, suspicious.

Peach faked a gasp and she covered her mouth delicately with her gloved hand. "Oh dear! I had no clue! Oh, dear me…!" she pretended to be surprised.

Roy wasn't buying it and he approached the female, his frown deepening. "You're really not a good actor, Peach," he let her know. "Now, what are you doing here in Marth's room? Marth doesn't let anybody into his room, but me…"

"We…w-we were…" Peach was unsure if she should tell him the truth, but she didn't want to lie to one of her friends. She let out a soft sigh and decided to give him the honest truth. "I baked a peach pie for Marth and, well, he offered to share with me. So we came up to his room to share the peach pie, but we forgot the forks, so Marth left to go get some and he should be back any minute now."

Roy was quiet for a very long moment, jealousy flashing across his face briefly before his expression softened. "Do you like Marth, Peach?"

"Huh?" Peach was caught off guard by that question and she really didn't know how to answer that.

"You like Marth, don't you? That's why you made him a peach pie."

"I…yes. Yes, I do."

Roy nodded his head, sighing and putting his hands on his hips. "Darn, okay. I understand. Well, I really do like _you_, Peach, but I guess Marth can have you."

Shock slapped Peach in the face! "You like me?!"

"Yeah," replied Roy, shrugging. "I've always liked you, Peach. You're pretty, cute, funny, kind, sweet, and everything. However, I can see that you really like Marth, so bye…" the male hurriedly left the room, leaving Peach there to ponder.

"Well, that was…_unexpected_…" the peachy princess breathed, placing a hand over her heart. She was beginning to feel bad for Roy and was still surprised that he contained feelings for her. It was surprising, but what he said was really sweet.

Suddenly, Marth returned while holding two plastic forks. His eyes landed on her form and Peach greeted him with a bright smile. "I got the forks," Marth informed her, taking a seat next to her and giving her one of the plastic forks. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Peach, taking it.

Marth lifted his fork and cut a piece of the pie off, getting a piece on his fork and eating it immediately. After chewing and swallowing, a smile spread across his face. "That was really good!" he complimented.

"Really?" Peach was so happy.

"Yes! It's the best peach pie I've ever had! It's delicious," responded Marth as he got another piece, eating that one too. "It's amazing."

Peach could feel the butterflies attacking her belly again and she got a piece of the pie on her fork, putting it into her mouth and eating it. She hummed in delight, enjoying the taste of her most recent creation. Peach knew that she baked wonderful pies and other various desserts because all of her friends enjoyed eating her cooking, especially the pies. Yesterday, she had baked an apple pie for all of her friends for dessert and they had all loved it. This peach pie was no different, except that it was for a very special person that was very dear to her heart.

When Peach and Marth finished the pie, Peach gently sat her fork down onto the plate and licked her lips, smiling cheerfully. Marth placed his fork onto the plate as well and he got comfortable next to the princess.

"Thank you, Peach," Marth caterwauled gratefully, looking into her eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. "I really appreciate it."

Peach blushed and she stared right back at him. "You're welcome!" she squeaked quietly, hands clutching at the fabric of her pink dress.

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes longer before the two naturally leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch. The two individuals pulled back just as soon as the kiss started and both of them were blushing like crazy.

"Forgive me," Marth said quickly, turning away from her. "I don't know what's gotten into me…"

"N-No…!" Peach took his hands in hers, causing him to look at her. "I really do like you, Marth!"

Marth's expression was painted with surprise. "You do?"

"Yes!" replied the princess, nodding her head.

"Truly?" Marth gave her hands a squeeze, hope in his eyes.

Peach nodded once more. "Truly, Marth. I really do like you. I've liked you for a while now. I…I might even _love_ you," she confessed, her cheeks becoming redder.

"I feel the same way about you, Peach," Marth admitted honestly, letting go of one of her hands to brush through her blonde locks. "I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

Peach collapsed into his arms and his arms were tight around her. The princess allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and she breathed deeply. "I _do_, Marth. I really do…"

And so the two of them continued to embrace each other, happy by their confessions.


End file.
